The Search is Over
by VanessaJ325
Summary: Zashley romance. filled with love, suppense, and Betrayal. I know summary sucks. This is my FIRST story. PLZ REVIEW! it will be good i promise....
1. Friends Forever

**Chapter 1**

**Friends Forever**

The High School Musical 3 was a phenomenal success on its theater release worldwide just like the two previously made for TV movies. After more than two years the madness and media frenzy died down the cast slowly found other fields to pursue.

Each one moved on in search for a better opportunity but their friendship remained as tight as ever. Corbin and Vanessa were into recording for their 3rd albums while Ashley is under negotiations for her 4th one aside from being in the movies. Zac, Monique and Lucas went on to become TV/movie stars.

To pass away time while they're all on break which seldom happened, they decided to hang-out on Lucas condo unit. Corbin, Lucas, Zac and Chris were playing video games on the living room. Ashley and Vanessa were out to meet with Monique at the mall.

"What time will the girls return from their shopping spree? I'm kind of hungry from these boring video games!" Corbin muttered

"Boring my ass, you just can't win that's why you said that!" Chris hollered at him.

"Ok girls beat it, it's our turn!" Zac yelled at Corbin and Chris who are still bellowing on each other.

"These boys are so boisterous their voices can still be heard from the hallway! Luke is lucky no one's complaining from his neighbors." Monique said to Vanessa and Ashley as they were walking towards Lucas' place.

Ashley pressed the buzzer impatiently while Vanessa and Monique were struggling with their shopping bags and lunch on the other hand. It took sometime before the door opened to a smiling Chris.

"What took you sooo long?" Ashley sneered at Chris "Don't you know that these bags are heavy?" She slammed on his arms the box of sandwiches.

"Sorry, My bad"! Chris said as he reached out for the boxes of pizza from Vanessa.

"Thanks Chris my arms are already numbed." Vanessa said.

Zac and Lucas stopped playing when the girls entered the room as they helped them unload their shopping bags and lunch.

"Hey babe, so how's the trip to the mall?" Zac leaned and kissed her on the lips he reached out for the shopping bags.

"Actually we're not through yet but because we don't wanna starve you boys we've decided to come back and bring lunch so that we can go eat together." Ashley replied smiling.

"You don't wanna starve us or you just miss me terribly?" He inquired mischievously. He reached for her waist and planted another kiss on her lips.

"Hmm…Yeah! You wish!" Ashley said after they pulled apart, Zac pouted. "Just kidding you know I missed you." Then Zac smiled and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Hey….. You two, get a room!" Corbin shouted

"You better get married soon or else I am going to file a law suit!" Vanessa sneered

"What kind of a law suit V?" Inquired Lucas, in amazement to the scene in front of him

"Over rated, showing of affection in public!" Vanessa screamed at the two

"You still haven't got used to them yet or you're just jealous?" Chris teasingly said

"Chris Warren you're a jerk! You know I love Lucas!" Vanessa bellowed at him. Chris smirked and the rest laughed.

Some ate their lunch on the couch while Ashley and Zac had there's on the kitchen counter. They alternately feed each other while talking in a hushed tone in their own world, the rest are engaged in a chaotic conversation while sometimes they threw a glanced at the couple in amazement

"Seriously guys, don't you have plans of getting married? You've been together close to five years now." Monique blurted smiling at the couple

"No….. Not yet I guess we're secured of what we have." Ashley replied gently wiping pizza sauce on Zac's lips

"Don't worry guys……. you won't be the last to know! I'm kind of contemplating about it myself!" Zac blurted taking Ashley by surprise

"Zaaac…. (Looking at him puzzled) what do you mean by that?" She inquired puzzled

Oh it's nothing, babe!" He whispered to her smiling

"You better be Zac or we will never forgive you!" Vanessa declared sarcastically

"Remember we're all in this together!" Corbin stated

"Family!" Monique stated "Yes, family!" the rest chorused


	2. The Choice is Yours

**Chapter 2**

**The Choice is Yours **

Zac was contemplating on accepting the movie offer to become an action star to be shot entirely in London, England for 6 months. The offer was so tempting in terms of monetary earnings, the chance to venture out into action films and spend sometime in London but he was having second thought about leaving Ashley behind in Los Angeles.

"If only she agrees to go with me to London I won't hesitate to accept the offer." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Ashley received an unexpected phone call that made her shout with excitement. "Mom, Jennifer! You will never believe what my manager just said on the phone!" She said excitedly.

"What, what is it Ash? Its like you just won the lottery?" Her mom inquired as she rushed out from the kitchen followed by Jennifer.

"Oh God, mom the casting director from Broadway called up my manager today. Remember when we we're in New York and I auditioned for the role of Elle Woods in Legally Blonde? Well, I GOT THE PART!" She blurted ecstatically.

"Really, Ash! Oh, I'm so happy for you! Your dream of being on Broadway has come true." Lisa embraced her daughter.

"Mom this is a dream come true imagine the role I've been dreaming to portray on stage one day is now being offered to me! They wanted me to report to New York next month." Ashley said fascinated.

"We will surely miss you Ash since you need to live in New York for a while. And how about when you like New York?" Jennifer said hugging her sister.

"Oh! Jennifer I'm really gonna miss you too but I need to work. You can visit me when I get settled and you can even watch the show!" Ashley replied kissing her sister on the forehead.

"How long are you gonna be in New York for the show?" Lisa inquired anxiously. "My manager said that the rehearsals will take two to three weeks and the show will run for ten weeks. She said smiling.

"How about Zac, have you told him about this yet? Her mother asked.

"No mom, you're the first one to know although I mentioned it to him about my auditions in Broadway when we went to New York last year. Besides he knew that one of my dreams was to play Elle Woods in Legally Blonde." She said randomly.

"Well, you have to tell him about your plans of moving to New York as soon as possible!" Her mom said.

"Oh don't worry mom I will tell him today. He will be here soon." She said casually.

"Ash, I know how you two love each other but you must think of your priorities it will be different now. You need to discuss about these matters. Lisa seriously uttered to Ashley.

"I will remember that mom, thanks, I love you!" She replied hugging her before she ascended the stairs.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jennifer went to open it. "Hey! Zac, Ash isn't here." She said grinning at him.

"Huh! Where is she? Jennifer shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know?" Zac lifted her on his shoulder at the same time tickling her side.

"Oh! You're making fun of me again. Huh!" Jen was screaming and laughing. "Zac put me down. Ok, ok she's upstairs.

"Jen what is that noice? Your voice can be heard by the entire neighborhood!" Lisa inquired.

"Hi! Ms. Lisa! Jen here told me that Ashley is not home." Zac said smiling.

"Zac please put her down she's not a baby anymore. Jen you're too big for Zac to be carried!" Lisa said sternly. He gently let her off his shoulder.

"But Mom!" Jen protested Lisa stared at her.

"Ash is upstairs." Lisa said. "Thanks, Ms. Lisa!" He replied gratefully as he started to ascend the stairs.

"Come in!" Ashley hollered after she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Hi! Babe. You ready to go?" He kissed her on the lips. She just finished changing the sheets when suddenly he plopped down on the bed.

"Zachary, who told you to crumple the sheets? I just changed it!" Ashley screamed at him.

"Sorry babe! Its just your bed is sooo comfortable to lie down and the sheets smells so fresh just like you!" He said pulling Ashley on the bed pinning her down as he nuzzled her neck. She stroked his hair as they kissed eagerly. Their lungs we're about to explode when they pulled apart.

"Babe stop…… we can't do it here!" Ashley struggled under him

"Why not, we did it a few times?" He asked annoyed

"Because….. See what you did to my poor bed!" She changed the topic as she stood up while Zac leisurely lies on his back staring at the ceiling. 

"How about we spend the night here rather than my place? He suggested mischievously. Ashley gave him a death stare.

"And you want a glare from my dad! Besides I need to tell you something important." She said excitedly tugging him off the bed.

"Well, I also have good news to tell you!" He said joyfully.

"Well, this is getting to be interesting?" She said smiling at him.

Zac and Ashley went to the supermarket before heading to his place. She was starting to prepare dinner when Zac inquired about what she's so excited to tell him about.

"So, what is that important thing you are about to tell me?" He asked.

"No, I want you to go first!" She urged him.

"Ok babe, I got the part in the action movie that I auditioned! Imagine this will be shot entirely in London for 6 months!" He uttered excitedly embracing her.

"Really that's amazing! You get to become an action star and spend sometime in London?" She reacted cheerfully.

"I want you to come and stay with me in London." He said with all seriousness.

"Zac, I can't babe!" She said solemnly. "Well, why not?" He inquired curiously.

"I just received a call from the casting director in New York. They said I got the part to play Elle Woods in Legally Blonde on Broadway!" She informed him excitedly.

"Oh! Babe I'm so happy for you. That's a dream come true!" He said faking a smile he then went to sit on the couch and turned on the television.

Ashley sensed that he wasn't happy about the situation. "Babe, dinner is ready. Let's eat before the food gets cold!" She called to him from the dining table.

"Zac, baby didn't you hear me?" She walked towards him on the couch. She saw that his eyes were closed and he heaved a deep sighed when he sensed her presence.

"Babe, let's eat I'm hungry!" She uttered pulling him from the couch. Zac stood up and spin her to face him.

"I love you, Ashley Michelle Tisdale!" He whispered lovingly then he led her towards the dining table.

They both ate dinner in silence as the tension mounts. Each one is in deep thought about what to say with regards to the opportunities that simultaneously came.

Ashley started to clean-up the table. "I can't believe we finished eating without a word being spoken." She thought to herself. "What was he thinking, is he mad at me?" As she brought the dishes to the sink and Zac brought the rest of the cutlery.

"Ash, we need to talk." He said seriously.

"Yeah, but let me put the dishes in the dishwasher and clean-up the kitchen first." She stated. "Ok!" Zac replied as he walked back to the living room.

After Ashley finished her task in the kitchen she walked towards the couch where Zac was. She tiptoed as she neared his laying form fearing he had fallen asleep and didn't want to disturb him. Zac opened his eyes as Ashley slowly sat beside him.

"I thought you fell asleep? Did I scare you?" She inquired smiling at him.

Zac sat up and embraced Ashley. "Ash, I don't know what to say. I'm confused?" He said miserably.

"Babe, what do you mean confused?" She whispered while gazing in his eyes.

"We both got what we aspire in our careers and we are earning recognition from our hard work?" He groaned releasing her from their embrace.

"Zac, we've done this a couple of times already!" She said sounding assured.

"Ash I don't know if I can take another long distance relationship anymore!" He uttered as tears welled in his eyes. "As our dreams slowly becomes into a reality, I thought I'd be happy with all these development. But I forgot that you have your career too!" Zac said in a low voice.

"Zac, we survived the distance and the loneliness before, why can't we do it again?" Ashley said calmly caressing his cheeks

"Because this time it's different I can feel it in my heart! There is no more HSM sequel to look forward too!" He muttered in frustration as he stood up.

"I guess both of us prioritized our career first rather than ourselves. As much as I wanted to go with you to London, I just can't let this once in a lifetime opportunity to pass!" Ashley sounded upset.

"You are right, Ash, we both are selfish and self centered. I just cannot let this movie offer pass either." He said disappointed.

"What do we do now?" She said confused

"We have to agree on something I won't let this relationship put on hold while the two of us go on our separate ways!" Zac uttered, desperation written all over his face.

"Yeah, babe whatever you think is best for us." She softly said reaching out and embracing him.

"I feel so helpless and scared, Ash! I don't wanna lose you! " He blurted in frustration agonizingly hugging her even tighter.

"I'm scared too but we have dedicated ourselves to these projects and we must do our contracts or else we will be in big trouble." She whispered

They gazed at each others eyes as their lips collided with intense passion. Zac carried Ashley to their room without breaking the kiss. As the intensity of their emotions exploded they made love as if there was no tomorrow.

They both breathe a sigh and snuggled closer to each other. "I love you very much Zachary David Alexander Efron!" Ashley whispered to Zac

"And I love you more than you'll ever know, Ashley Michelle Tisdale!" He said lovingly they kissed and drifted off to sleep.

Zac woke up the following day expecting a sleeping Ashley on his side but she was nowhere in sight.

"Ash, baby where are you?" He looked around the bathroom, kitchen and living room. Until he came back to the room and glanced at the slightly opened closet, there he realized that her things were all gone.

"What have I done wrong that she just left without saying good bye? I can't believe that she's capable of doing this to me!" He sat on the bed and buried his face on his hands.

After shutting himself to his house for two days he realized that today was Ashley's flight to New York. Maybe he can still catch up with her on their house. He ran to his car and drove as fast as the speed limit allowed him.

"Shit, come on, come on green light please!" Zac muttered impatiently tapping the steering wheel. He parked the car in front of Ashley's house where he was received by Mike Tisdale (Ashley's father) who was fixing something.

"Hi! Mr. Tisdale." Zac uttered as he got off the car "Is Ashley here?"

"Oh I'm sorry Zac but she left this morning to New York." He replied seriously patting Zac's shoulder

"Whaaat?" I thought her flight was tonight?" Zac asked in frustration shaking his head

"Well it is supposed to be tonight but New York called if she can report earlier. I think she left something for you." Mike went into the house while Zac stood outside with a defeated look on his face.

Mike handed him the letter. "I'm sorry Zac!" Mike said sympathetically. Zac immediately opened the note.

Zac

I'm sorry if I left without a word. I don't know how to say goodbye. I know we both are hurting. Take care.

Love 

Ashley 


	3. Hurting Inside

**Chapter 3 **

**Hurting Inside **

Ashley had barely enough time to settle down in New York. She got her own small apartment two blocks away from the theater. As she was walking towards the theater for the first day of rehearsal

"Ashleyyy, Ashley!" She thought it was the paparazzi again but she stopped when she recognized the voice. She spun around to see Lucas grinning and running towards her.

"Hey Luke! What are you doing here?" She asked puzzled

"I came for the first day of rehearsal for Legally Blonde!" He uttered smiling as they hugged

"I had no idea that you went to the auditioned too!" She said excitedly

"Well, we both made it. Good to be working with you again!" Lucas ushered her to the door.

"My pleasure, at least I have one of my best friend." She smiled at him

Two days after Ashley left Los Angeles, Zac flew to London to start filming the action movie. He attempted a few times to call Ashley but he was over powered by pride.

"She'll call if she can't take it anymore. She's the one who left me!" He thought to himself angrily but deep inside he can't deny that he misses her more than ever. Zac made sure that his shooting schedule was always full to make himself occupied.

Ashley focused her time to rehearsals which earned her respect from fellow actors and director. Each main character has their substitute just in case the actor cannot make it. They rehearsed for nearly a month before their most anticipated premier was announced

"May I have your attention please….. " The director announced "We are going to have our premier night on Monday at 7:30pm." After that we will have a three times a week schedule of performance!" He said excitedly

"I'm sooo excited Luke, at last we will perform in front of a live audience no cameras and directors shouting action and cut!" She uttered smiling at Lucas as they were walking home. They were both startled when suddenly camera flashes on them.

"What the he….." Lucas shielded his eyes as he grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Oh God this is gonna be big deal another paparazzi's field day." She said in frustration as they entered the building

Ashley and Lucas lives in the same building. Lucas is one floor below her but they usually hang-out together in a nearby park whenever their schedule allows. Ashley, Vanessa and Lucas were regularly burning the lines even Corbin would pop up once in a while catching up on each other.

"Thanks Luke for being a good friend! I'll see you tomorrow for our final rehearsal." She said as she ascended the stairs to her floor.

She was rummaging her bag for the key when her phone rang. "Hello! Hi Vanessa, we just returned from the theater! Guess what, we will have our premier on Monday!" She said plainly.

Vanessa and Lucas knew that Ashley was trying so hard to concentrate on her work. They both knew what happened between her and Zac before she left Los Angeles even though exhausted and drained she forced herself to perfect her part. They were both worried for their friend. She's happy and smiling when she's working but whenever she's alone she became a recluse.

"Really, Ash congratulations! At last your dream will come true to star on broadway!" Vanessa said happily

"Yeah, I guess so?" Ashley sighed

"Ok I promise to watch the show so that I can see you guys and we can hang-out together. I'll be there anytime for the record promotion." She uttered cheerfully

"Congratulations and good luck on your third album. Hope to see you soon!" She told her cheerily but the tone of her voice betrayed her intention

"Ash, are you ok? It seems that you don't sound so good?" She inquired anxiously

"Yeah, I'm just tired and exhausted. I missed home and my family." Ashley said miserably

"Aren't your folks gonna attend the premier night?" Vanessa asked

"Yes, they will be arriving Saturday afternoon. Jennifer is so excited to ride the carriage around the central park and visit the New York Zoo. Then Jennifer and I will go to the mall." She gladly told her.

**PREMIER NIGHT**

Ashley and Lucas together with their parents were driven to the theater by two identical limousines for the premier night. The entrance leading to the main door was draped with a red carpet. Celebrities, rich and famous people and even politicians were ushered inside the theater as media and paparazzi had a field day snapping photos and conducting interviews.

When Ashley, Lucas and their families arrived at the red carpet the media and paparazzi swarmed them with blinding camera flashes and random questions by reporters.

"Ashley, Ashley!" One television reporter poked her with the mike "Is it true that you broke up with Zac after nearly four years as a couple?" She said randomly

"I have no comment on that!" Ashley replied faking a smile. She knew that she cannot show her real emotions to them.

"Lucas, Lucas, is it true that you and Ashley are now dating?" Inquired one reporter

"There's no truth to that! She's like my sister and we look up to each other." He replied irritated

"So the photos taken the past few weeks did not mean anything?" A female reporter bluntly asked

"No comment!" He blurted and walked behind Ashley and their families.

Lucas and Ashley went to their respective dressing rooms after ushering their families to their reserved seats.

Ashley was pacing back and forth inside the dressing room psyching her self for the show when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She softly said. Lucas appeared on the doorway grinning.

"Ready, let's do it!" He uttered excitedly

"Yeah, I think so!" She heaved a sigh and smiled at him

They walked hand in hand towards the group of cast members who are now starting to warm up. They huddled together and prayed before the curtain rises

The show ended with a thundering applause. Ashley smiled at Lucas as they were introduced on stage. They were warmly received by thundering applause

"Thank God, for a successful show. Our blood, sweat and tears we're all worth it. I fulfilled my dream, I conquered the theater." She thought to her self

Ashley and the rest of the cast then proceeded to a large hall where the party was being held. Her parents and sister were already waiting at the entrance beaming with pride.

"Ash, we're so proud of you! What you did tonight was another milestone on your career!" Lisa embraced her daughter

"You did great up there Ash, congratulations!" Her dad proudly uttered

"We're you nervous before the show started?" Jennifer inquired grinning at her sister

"Of course, I nearly fainted!" She told her jokingly

After meeting old and new friends, Ashley and her family did not stay for long at the party. They went back to her dressing room to retrieve some things before proceeding home.

"Oh my God, who could have sent me these flowers?" She exclaimed

"It's a lot of expensive flowers Ash!" Her mother uttered wide eyed

"Who could it be? Oh wait there's a note!" Jennifer yelled as she reads the letter aloud

"Ashley

You got me blown away tonight

You are so amazing

AG"

"Who's AG, do you know somebody with that initial?" Lisa asked puzzled

"Could it be a secret admirer?" Her dad teasingly said

"I don't know? I really have no idea! As far as I can remember I have no cast mates with that initial either." Ashley shrugged her shoulder

Ashley was so happy when her parents spent a few days with her in New York. She felt ok whenever she's at work but when she's alone in her apartment often times she just cried her self to sleep. She felt miserable and depressed.

"Come on Ashley, let's go to the mall or the park or zoo wherever! It's our day off!" Lucas nudged her

"Luke, I'm sorry but I'm tired! I wanna rest for a while." She softly said

"You are becoming a bore! Where is the Ashley I had known for years! I gotta look for her somewhere!" Lucas desperately uttered

It's been two weeks since the premier night but her secret admirer hasn't revealed himself yet. Every time they are scheduled to perform her dressing room will be filled up with expensive assorted flowers and lately a cake.

"Hey Ash, are you planning to put up a flower shop here?" Lucas and her cast mates will make a joke out of her

"You're just jealous about my secret admirer! I don't know Luke but I'm getting anxious to meet him…… whoever he will be? I'm pretty sure it's not you because I know your taste!" Ashley teased him

One time Ashley arrived early on the theater. She was walking down the hallway towards her dressing room when she saw a guy dressed in a chauffeur uniform with bouquet of flowers and a basket of fresh fruits about to enter her dressing room.

"Excuse me! Who are you and what are you doing?" Ashley said intercepting the man who was about to open the door

"I was instructed by my boss to bring you flowers, cakes or fruits before every performance." The guy uttered seriously

"And who might he be? Have I meet him before, is he the one with an AG initial written on every note?' She asked randomly

"Yes, ma'am, but I cannot reveal to you his true identity not until he will do it personally!" The man informed her earnestly

"Well, I'm sorry but I cannot accept all these gifts from you since I don't know this person. Please leave, I have to prepare for the show." Ashley seriously expressed

"But I cannot bring this back! I will be in big trouble if he knew that you rejected it!" The man protested

"I'm sorry!" Ashley said

**LONDON, ENGLAND**

Zac was busy filming the crucial scenes. He was in full concentration with the stunts he requested that he do it himself not the double

"Cut! Great job Zac!" The director shouted on the mega phone. Zac was slowly lowered from the crane on a harness

"Hey…that was fantastic!" Claudia excitedly said hugging Zac. (Claudia was his leading lady on the film)

"Thanks!" Zac replied detaching him self from her

"So what are your plans tonight? I've heard from the crew that we will resume tomorrow afternoon!" Claudia eagerly informed him while they are walking towards his trailer

"Oh I don't know! Do you have any plans?" He said playfully faking a smile

"Why don't we have dinner and watch a movie or a stroll in the park!" She naughtily smiled at him "If you want we can order room service and hang-out in my suite."

Zac was trying his best to move on with his life. But like Ashley, he was also miserable and lonely whenever he is alone in his suite. He would smile whenever he reminisced the times when they were still together.

"Ashley, Ashley why are you sooo hard to forget! There are a lot of beautiful women around but you are so different! I miss you so much!" He sighed as he thought to himself

Claudia can be seen often times flirting with Zac. She will always invite him to dinner or a movie until they became an item on the set. The paparazzi often took photos of them together where Claudia can be seen hugging Zac.

"Come on Claudia, stop it!" Zac protested as she coerced him to kiss her in front of the cameras

"Zac! What's wrong with you? Don't you like what we're doing?" She said irritated

"No, I don't!" He muttered as he stood up and left the dinning table. Claudia gasped she wasn't expecting such a harsh response from him

"Zaaaac wait!" She ran and grabbed his arm; Zac turned around and glared at her "I'm your girlfriend right? Why are you doing this to me in front of them? Aren't you proud of what we have?" Claudia softly spoke

"You are not my girlfriend Claudia, you made it yourself. And please stop saying those things about us!" He sneered at her as the cameras and pictures captured every detail of that argument

The next day, pictures and short segment of that fight was shown on national TV and published on newspapers and tabloids in London.

**NEW YORK**

Lucas was waiting for Ashley to finish tidy up her dressing room before they left for the weekend. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lucas stood up and checked who it was. He was taken aback when he saw Mr. Thomas (one of the show producers) and a guy holding a three long stemmed of red roses and a box of imported chocolates standing at the doorway.

"Oh Luke, is Ashley in?" Mr. Thomas inquired

"Yes, she's here. Please come in!" He replied as he opened the door staring at the guy alongside Mr. Thomas

"Ash, you have visitors!" He hollered

"Hi, Mr. Thomas! What brought you in my dressing room?" Ashley curiously asked looking at the guy beside him

"Ashley I would like you to meet the son of one of our benefactor Mr. Giancarlo Giovanni. This is Alberto Giovanni; he's a student and model here in New York!" Mr. Thomas proudly stated

"Hi Alberto, I'm so glad to meet you!" Ashley and Alberto exchanged handshake

Hello Ashley! I'm so pleased to have met you at last!" Alberto stated cheerfully showing dimples in both his cheeks

Ashley scrutinized him from head to foot. "Hmmm, he's handsome!" She thought to herself as they both smiled on each other.

"He's been dying to meet you! So now that my purpose is accomplished Alberto, must I leave you now!" He told him sincerely

"Mille Grazie (a thousand thanks in Italian) Mr. Thomas!" Alberto nodded at him before he left the room

"Oh I'd like you to meet Lucas Grabeel, one of my bestfriends ever since HSM!" She said randomly

"Hey, Lucas how are? I thought you are Ashley's boyfriend!" Alberto smiled and exchanged a handshake with him

"Great man!" He grinned "Me and Ash here, our friendship had come a long way!"

"Can I ask you something?" Ashley stated Alberto nodded and smiled feeling comfortable in their conversation "Yeah, of course"

"I'm just curious I've been receiving flowers and chocolates from a mysterious guy with an initial AG written on every note? I happened to apprehend a guy on a chauffeured uniform but he won't tell me who it was?" She inquired seriously

"Oh I'm sorry but my people are not allowed to reveal any information regarding us not unless I instructed them to do so. Yeah it was my initial AG for Alberto Giovanni!" He said matter of fact

"Ohhh!' Lucas and Ashley chorused

Alberto was almost a regular audience every time Ashley performs in the theater. After each show he will visit her in the dressing room loaded with imported flowers and chocolates. Lucas would often time tease Ashley about the attention and gifts Alberto's showering her.

"Hey Ash, I think this Alberto guy is serious in his intention of pursuing you!" He said grinning

"How do you know? We had casual talks that often times happened here inside my dressing room with you!" Ashley glared at him

"I'm serious!" Obviously he likes you but he doesn't know what to do!" Lucas muttered

"I don't know Luke but I think I'm not yet ready for another relationship!" She stated sadly

Alberto invited Ashley to a dinner one night after the show. As they were getting off the car paparazzi swarmed them snapping pictures and cameras focusing at them

"Hey! What the….." Alberto shielded his eyes and grabbing Ashley's hand dashed to the restaurant door

"I'm sorry, Alberto I guess you're not used to this kind of paparazzi frenzy." Ashley said apologetically as they were led to their reserved table

"Oh don't worry, I'm used to that blinding camera flashes especially during photo shoot. I wasn't expecting it actually but now I know! Every time we go out I have to smile who knows paparazzi will snap our photos together!" He cheerfully uttered

The following day their pictures can be seen on the front page with the caption written under the photos "Ashley's new man! He's a model and heir to a real estate empire in Italy, lucky girl!"

Ashley heard a successive knock on her apartment door the following morning. She hurriedly checked on the peep hole. Lucas was outside her door holding some news papers and what looks like some magazines

"What is this Ms. Tisdale? Your face is plastered all over the papers today? I thought, you are just going to eat dinner with Alberto?" Lucas rapidly inquired

"Luke, it was just a simple friendly dinner but we got caught up by the paparazzi even before we entered the restaurant!" Ashley miserably uttered "Even Alberto was stunned by the frenzy."

"Ok, Ash I believe you. I'm sorry if I made it so personal about your date with this guy. I know he's nice and all." Lucas hugged Ashley "You're my friend and I care about you."

"I know Luke, I guess its bout time to try to move on." She heaved a sigh and looked out the window. Alberto invited Ashley to dinner dates twice or three times a week. But Ashley always insisted that it was just friendly dates nothing serious when being teased by Lucas and Vanessa.


	4. The Search is Over

**Chapter 4 **

**The Searched Is Over **

Ashley and Lucas were taking a walk near their place when they passed upon a magazine stand. Out of curiosity Ashley scanned some magazines when some article caught her attention. It was about Zac's movie and his London goings-on. She got the magazine and immediately paid for it

"Ash, you got what you want?" Luke asked

"Yeah, I'm just curious." She pointed to him the article. Luke smirked at her

"So, whatever is written in there you think you are prepared for it?" He warned her then she just nodded

Ashley hurriedly slumped on the couch when she got home staring at the magazine beside her, her heart races if it was a snake it would have strike her. She's having second thought about reading the story. She can't deny that she misses him terribly

"Zac!"She sigh "How can I move on with my life when I'm so miserable inside? I can't deny it anymore no matter how hard I tried to forget you by entertaining Alberto into my life. You are still the one that my heart wants!" Ashley thought to herself hopelessly

She slowly started to flip through the magazine until she came to the story about Zac and his new movie. Ashley could only groan whenever her eyes focused on the photos with Zac and Claudia that looks like they are flirting.

"So he already moved on, he even looked so happy with her! He got what he wanted in his career and a beautiful girlfriend….. Good luck Zac, I hope that you are happy wherever you are!" Ashley uttered out loud as she closed the magazine not bothering to finish the story feeling her chest tightened suffocating her.

Ashley gasped for air as she desperately searched for her phone trying to call Lucas. She felt so exhausted not from her work but from all this emotional turmoil she's undergoing. She slumped on the couch and lost consciousness.

Alberto was alternately knocking on her door and pressing the buzzer but he was wondering what's taking her so long to open this time. He went downstairs and knocked on Lucas apartment door. On the third knock Lucas unlock the door grinning when he saw him.

"Hey man! What are you doing here does Ashley know you're in the area?" Lucas inquired

"That's why I'm here Luke!" He stared at Lucas panic etched on his face "I was knocking on her door for like ten minutes. Is she home? We are supposed to go out!"

"Of course, she's home." He assured Alberto "Ok, we'll go and check on her I'll just get the spare key."

They both arrived in front of her apartment door and immediately started knocking calling her name. Still no one's answering until the neighbor one by one started to get curious about the persistent noise peeked on their doors

"Maybe, she's not home young men!" An older lady informed the two

"I think you better use the key we are starting to attract attention here!" Alberto whispered to Lucas conscious that they are being scrutinized

"Yeah I better be, before they call 911 and report us for misdemeanor!" He said inserting the key on the key hole. Lucas cautiously opens the door as he and Alberto stepped inside.

They both gasped when they saw Ashley unconscious on the couch face down. Lucas immediately feels for a pulse while softly calling her name.

"Ashley, Ashley, come on Ash! What's happening to you?" He found a very faint one but no response from Ashley

"Should I call 911 or we'll bring her to the hospital ourselves? My car is waiting outside!" Alberto fearfully inquired

"I guess it is safe to call 911 she might need medical assistance on the way to the hospital." Lucas said while trying to fix Ashley into a more comfortable position

Ashley was rushed to the hospital aboard an ambulance still unconscious. Lucas rode with Alberto to the hospital driving as fast as the New York speed limit allows the car to run.

"What's happening to her? Does she have any sickness that caused her to lose consciousness?" Alberto randomly asked as he tries his best to tail the ambulance carrying Ashley

"Ashley is healthy as a horse we've known each other for nearly five years now. She was never sick no matter how stressful and tiring our work was." Lucas uttered looking at Alberto sympathetically

"I guess I'd better call her parents to inform them about what just happened!" Lucas speed dialed Lisa's phone number. After their conversation Lucas immediately speed dialed Vanessa

She was almost screaming on the phone which made Lucas winced. "You better stay with her no matter what happens! I'll go to her parents myself. I will try to talk to my handler if we can make my trip to New York two days earlier." Vanessa miserably uttered

Ashley was thoroughly examined the minute she arrived at the hospital while Lucas and Alberto patiently stayed at the waiting area. She was already in her hospital bed attach to an intravenous drip and an oxygen tube when Alberto and Lucas came into the room. She opened her eyes for a few seconds then drifted back to sleep.

"How is she doing?" Lucas inquired on the nurse

"She is sedated to make her rest and relax." She informed them "How are you related to her? The doctor might need to talk to any family member if the diagnosis is completed!"

"I am her closest friend here in New York and I already called her parents. They'll be arriving soon!" Lucas stated

Meanwhile in London, Zac had just finished filming a scene still feeling anxious since this morning when suddenly his heart pounded. A production assistant handed him the phone as he was walking towards the rest of the cast

"Hello... Vanessa, hey good to hear……whaaaat?" Zac yelled anxiety written all over his face not minding that people are staring at him. "When…… how is she?? I saw their pictures on a magazine, I can't believe it…… she looked so happy in them!" Zac randomly uttered

He went to his trailer and slumped on the couch with his head buried on his hands. 'What am I supposed to do? It's close to four months now that we haven't had any communication, well maybe except for Vanessa and Lucas updates."

Zac asked for a few days off from filming in which he was granted. He immediately jetted off to New York on the first flight available and went directly to the hospital.

He was walking on the hallway leading to Ashley's room when Vanessa and Lucas saw him. "Thank goodness, you're here. You've lost weight and you looked horrible!" Vanessa said as they group hug

"How is she?? I'm so miserable, guy's….. I thought I can make it without her!" Zac said without any second thought

"She's awake but the doctors advised her to rest. Lisa and Mike are with her right now. ……and Zac, so is Alberto." Lucas stated but Zac never heard the rest as Vanessa led him to the door

"Come, Zac we'll usher you inside. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you!" She declared cheerfully

Vanessa knocked on the door and Ms. Lisa came to open it. She gasped when she saw Zac trailing behind Vanessa but she graciously led them in

"Come in, come in!" She softly said. Zac hesitated at first when he saw Ashley with eyes closed lying on the bed with I.V drip and oxygen tube attached to her.

Ms. Lisa saw that Zac was hesitant to enter the room until Vanessa pulled him in. Ashley's eyes fluttered when she heard voices. She smiled upon recognizing Vanessa walking towards her but she frowned when she identified Zac.

"Hi Ash I have a surprise for you!" Ashley motioned Zac beside her but he hung back uncertain of what to say as tears welled up in his eyes. Ashley meekly smiled at him

"Hi Zac what are you doing here?" She softly spoke, Zac slowly reached for her hand and gently squeezed it, and they looked in each others eyes. No word was spoken for like eternity, but their touch was enough to trigger every electrical current in both their bodies as the world revolved around them from gray to full color. Ashley slowly sat on the bed still holding on to Zac's hand they embraced.

Everybody in the room quit talking as their attention was focused entirely on Zac and Ashley. As the drama unfolded in front of them, Mike and Lisa knew that Zac is the only one who can help Ashley pull through this. Vanessa and Lucas realized that both will be miserable without each other.

The pent-up emotion was totally released from their heart as both were crying now, Ashley's had her head on Zac's chest crying and sniffling. Zac was the first to react lifting her chin as he leaned and kissed her on the lips

"Ash…. I'm sorry!! I was living for a dream and loving it for a moment…… I thought I can take the world but without you by my side…. I'm empty and my life is meaningless." Zac softly said wiping away the tears from her eyes with his thumb

"Zac, I'm sorry too... I chose the wrong way and I got lost. I thought I would be happy wherever I am right now but just like you it was pointless!" Ashley miserably uttered removing the oxygen tube from her nose

"Ash, I already come to my senses and I realized that one of us is in the wrong place at the wrong time. So if you ever love me you must make a choice this time." Zac pleadingly said

"Ok, Zac ……… I realized how much I need you in my life more than anything else." Ashley expressed smiling at Zac

"The search has come full circle, our destinies are one, the search is now over, and I want you in my life forever, Ash!" Zac ecstatically said grinning hugging Vanessa tightly

Lisa and Vanessa were both wiping away tears smiling at Zac and Ashley who were still locked in a tight hug. When the two pulled apart Zac realized that there was somebody else in the room aside from Ashley's parents, Vanessa and Lucas. After they pulled apart Zac went on to Lucas and Vanessa walked towards Ashley

"Ash, not bad, Alberto's a cute guy and rich too!" Vanessa teased Ashley grinning "Yeah Ness, I like him…As a friend nothing more!" She smirked.

Lucas introduced Zac to Alberto as Ashley s boyfriend. Alberto being a gentle man extended his hand and congratulated Zac

"Congratulations man, you are a very lucky guy! No one can ever make Ashley happy more than you do. Please take good care of her!"

"Yeah, I will man don't worry! I'm not gonna let go of her again!" Zac declared gazing at Ashley who is now smiling

"Now, that's the real Ashley Tisdale smile, that's my girl!" Lucas proudly said grinning

"Mr. Tisdale and Ms. Lisa, I'm honored to have met you!" Alberto nodded at Ashley's parents as they acknowledge him in return

Alberto then walk towards Ashley "I'm sure you're gonna get better. Good luck Ashley, I wish you the best!" Alberto kissed her on both cheeks

"Thanks for being a gentle man and good luck to you too!" Ashley joyfully said. Alberto left the room with a defeated look on his eyes

Ashley was made to stay in the hospital for another day. Zac stayed with her the entire time as they tried to catch up on the lost time they were apart.

"I can't believe that you're really here! I thought I was still dreaming because I only see you in them. Sometimes I even thought of calling you but I don't have the guts to do so. Specially seeing you so happy with someone else I thought, you moved on!" Ashley softly said smiling at Zac

"I felt the same way too when I read about you and Alberto on a magazine. I was uncertain about what to expect when I arrive here but when I saw you everything changed!" He leaned and they kissed passionately

"But how did you get here, you're supposed to be filming a movie in London?" Ashley anxiously asked after they pulled apart

"I begged for a week off from work after Vanessa called. I don't know if it was premonition that I had dreamt about you the night before. I felt so anxious the whole day even before the call. I can't explain it!" Zac seriously stated

"You know what? I love you and I missed you terribly!" She softly said lovingly gazing at him

"Yeah, I'm so glad I came because if not then I would have kicked my own ass for being stupid. It's all worth it; I got you back in my life. I love you very much, Ashley more than you'll ever know!" Ashley pulled him closer and they kissed fervently

"Hhrrrmm! Are we interrupting something here?" Vanessa loudly stated as she and Lucas entered the room

"Yeah, actually Ness you are!" Zac replied mischievously grinning Ashley swatted him in the arm red faced

"No, Ness we were just talking…… you know catching up!" Ashley said embarrassed and the three laughed

Ashley was discharged from the hospital the following day. She was advised by the doctor to rest for a week before she can return to work. Lucas informed the director about the doctors advise which they gladly granted.

"Ok, Ash now that you're home maybe I could come back after I check myself in a nearby hotel!" Zac said unloading Ashley's luggage

"Who told you to do that?" Ashley grumbled "Just because my place is not as comfortable as the hotel suite!"

"Hey, hey calm down, you just came out from the hospital you're going to have a heart attack!" Zac jokingly stated embracing her "Ok, I know how much you missed me so I'll gladly stay here with you!" He grinned at her

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, you are sooo conceited!" Ashley screamed at him red faced as a tomato

Mike and Lisa chuckled amused at their daughter's childishness. Her parents had decided to stay in a nearby hotel for the meantime that Zac is in town

Zac and Ashley were having a quiet dinner when Zac's phone rang. He checked on the caller ID but did not take the call

"Aren't you going to answer that it might be important?" Ashley stared at him puzzled

Zac just shrugged his shoulder "Let it ring!" Then he saw the inquiring look on Ashley's eyes "Ok…That's Claudia on the phone, maybe she's wondering why I haven't reported on the set yet!" He said a hint of anger in his voice

"Oh… I see!! So you're still with her! I thought you love me!!" Ashley flared up and ran to her room

Zac ran after her and caught her midway between the couch and the bed. Ashley was struggling to free herself from his grip but Zac was too strong for her they fell down on the bed pinning her down. He felt that she wasn't fighting anymore, she was crying.

"Ash, baby listen please….." He turned on his side but never letting go "she was never my girlfriend nor did I make any attempt to go out with her. Yes, there are a lot of beautiful women around but they are not my type and I never slept with anybody else ever since you left me. I love you Ashley!" Zac miserably said

Zac gently wiped away her tears, they gazed in each others eyes revealing their inner most thought to each other. He softly kissed her on the lips Ashley pulled him closer and passionately kissed back

No words were spoken as they let loose all the pent-up emotions they harbored for nearly four months. Zac and Ashley became one as their bodies made contact. The passion that they once had now rages like a roaring thunder as the intensity of their sexual desires reached its peak. They breathe a long sigh totally exhausted but in high spirits.


	5. Career and Commitments

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Career and Commitments **

Ashley woke up to a sun shining on her face. She smiled as she stretched her naked body under the blanket feeling rejuvenated. She closed her eyes and lounged on the bed some more.

"I wonder what Zac is doing? My God, this is the first time that I ever felt so good, so contented and secured!" She thought to herself

Zac prepared their breakfast and tip toed as he enters the room holding the tray with food, coffee and juice and a long red rose on one side. He gently placed the tray on the bedside table near Ashley. Her eyes fluttered open as she inhaled the smell of fresh toast.

"Hey, you're awake…… good morning babe!" Zac cheerfully said leaning in to kiss her

"Hey there, sleep well last night? I had the most restfulest sleep last night!"(AN: I kno restfulest is not a word) Ashley uttered pulling him on top of her. Zac did not answer instead he kissed her from the forehead down to her lips and nuzzled her neck; Ashley messed with his hair inhaling the scent she missed. Zac slowly removed the blanket covering Ashley's bareness memorizing every detail of her body

"I love you…... I love your body and I love your wholeness, nothing else matters!" He softly said caressing her. Ashley heaved a happy sigh enjoying the loving touch of his hand

"I love you too, Zachary!" Ashley lovingly cupped his face as their lips collided as they slowly made love

"Why don't we invite your parents with Vanessa and Lucas for a dinner tonight, babe? He asked excitedly after

"Yeah, that's great! We can catch-up with each other during the meal." She replied beaming at him while reaching for a mug of coffee

They called her parents together with Vanessa and Lucas for a dinner invitation at Ashley's place that night. Lisa and Mike arrived first with food ingredients from the supermarket. Gina volunteered to cook. Vanessa came next as Lucas was still in the theater but he promised to make it before dinner

"Babe, I'll have to get something. I'll be back soon." Zac informed Ashley who was with her mother and Vanessa in the kitchen

"Ok, don't be late!" Ashley replied as she walked him out the door. Zac leaned and kissed her lips

"So… it seems that everything's finally falling into place or do we still need to worry about you being rushed to the hospital again?" Lisa ask smiling at her daughter

"No worries mom! Zac and I have decided to avoid having long distance relationship as much as we can. After I'm done here, he wants me to stay with him in London till he finishes the movie." Ashley happily informed them

Vanessa's jaw dropped she cannot believe what she just heard while Lisa dropped the potato she was washing on the sink.

"Mom, what happened to you and Vanessa?" She said smirking

"Ashley, did I hear right that you're going to live with Zac while he's in London?" Vanessa asked bluntly "What about your career and your commitments?"

"Vanessa's right Ash, are you willing to sacrifice everything that you've worked for?" Lisa asked worriedly "It's not that we are intruding in your decision but we just want to make sure that this time you are choosing the right way!" She softly warned her

"I know how much you love me Mom……. please I'm gonna need your support and understanding with this matter. We love each other so much that we wanted to give it another chance to work things out." Ashley pleadingly said

"Vanessa, you are my very best friend and you saw how our love evolved from being friends to being best friends. You helped to make this bond possible and I love you for that!" She hugged her best friend

"Ok Ash, but if ever he makes you cry, never hesitate to ring me and I'll take care of him!" Vanessa hugged her back

Zac came back in time for dinner with a box of cake, bottle of wine and a dozen tulips. He rang the buzzer and Ashley came to open the door. She gasped after seeing the flowers, wine and cake and a very cheerful Zac, he leaned and they kissed

"This is for you" he handed her the flowers grinning "and this cake and wine is for later!"

Ashley looked puzzled "What do you mean for later?" she inquired but before Zac could answer the buzzer rang again

"I'll get it!" Mike went and opened the door

"Hi Mr. Tisdale, am I late? I was hold up with some VIP's for picture taking!" Lucas said smiling

"Oh no Lucas, you're just on time, come in son!" Mike welcomed him

Lisa, Vanessa and Ashley were preparing the food and setting the table for dinner when Lucas came in. Zac just came out from the bedroom when he saw him

"Hey Luke, we've been waiting for you!" Ashley and Vanessa chorused and Lisa smiled at him

"Hey man, what took you so long?" Zac asked grinning while setting the cake and wine on the table

"OK dinner is set, let's eat because I'm so hungry!" Ashley exclaimed but Zac interrupted her "Wait Ash, I have something very important to say!!" He announced beaming

"Mr. and Mrs. Tisdale, Lucas and Vanessa, you are my witnesses to this night that I propose to Ashley my love and loyalty!" Ashley gasped when she realized what he just said Zac then kneels down one knee on her side Ashley was dumbfounded her parents, Vanessa and Lucas jaw's dropped from the scene

"Ashley Michelle Tisdale! I want you in my life forever!! I love you with all my heart ……..will you marry me??" Zac, slow but clearly uttered the words then he produce a black velvet box from his pocket. He opens it revealing a simple yet elegant diamond engagement ring

Ashley was astounded she wasn't expecting something wonderful can happen tonight and it took sometime before she was able to digest what he had just declared "Yeees! Ohhh yes, I wanna marry you Zachary David Alexander Efron….. I will marry you!" She exclaimed now in tears as Zac slipped the ring on her right index finger as he got up. They embraced and kissed as her parents and friends were clapping their hands

Zac breathe a long sigh after they pulled apart "Man…. that was tough, I thought I wouldn't have the guts to ask you that question!" He blurted grinning from ear to ear his arm on her shoulder

"You caught me by surprise; I really had no idea about this! I thought this is only a casual dinner with family and friends!" Ashley said excitedly staring at her engagement ring and gazing at Zac beaming "This is so beautiful!"

"My God Zac, we couldn't believe what just happened you caught us off guard there!" Mike mustered as he reached out for Zac's hand "Take good care of our daughter young man, we love her so much but we have no choice but to respect her decision to marry you. Welcome to the family…..son!!" Zac hugged Ashley's father

"Thanks Mr. Tisdale….ahhh dad! I will love and cherish her always"

"Ash, I still can't believe that my baby will be getting married!" Lisa embraced Ashley as tears welled in her eyes "We will always be here for you

"Oh Mom, I'm still gonna be your baby even if I'm married and we're gonna give you babies in the near future!" She replied joyfully and they laughed

Vanessa embraced Ashley and Zac "Congratulations you really deserve each other!... So when is the wedding?" She inquired excitedly

"At last you made it official man Corbin and I have been waiting for this moment to happen, too bad he's not here, congratulations!" Lucas gave Zac a man hug and a peck on Ashley's cheek


	6. So Near Yet So Far

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**So Near Yet So Far**

Zac and Ashley both agreed to start planning for the wedding after the movie has been released. Only their close family and friends received a call from the couple about their engagement. Both their phones were busy ringing all day long as they were flooded with best wishes and good luck greetings

"Babe how long left are you gonna be here in New York?" Zac asked as they were strolling down Central Park holding hands. People were gazing and smiling at the couple as they recognized them

"I still have two weeks to go babe, before were done." Ashley replied smiling at the senior couple who were sitting on a bench

"Ohhh that looong? I don't think I can stand being away from you again! My night will be lonely and my days will be empty again!" They stopped in front of an empty bench Zac spun her to face him

"Babe, its only two weeks, time will fly so fast without us knowing it, then were gonna be together again! I will feel lonely too especially at night because I will miss you so much but please let me finish this one…….please!" Ashley pleaded with puppy dog eye effect

Zac contemplated for a moment before he answered "Ok, babe but this will be the last that you and I will work separately long distance. I prefer…… if we can find projects in LA so that both of us can work on our careers before the little Efrons will start arriving!" Zac said grinning

"What do you mean little Efrons? Hey I only want two kids a boy and a girl!" Ashley swatted his arm angrily

"But babe, I want a whole basketball team and a muse!" Zac said mischievously grinning

"Ohhhh you're so bad. I will give you two whether you like it or not!" She pouted but Zac tickles her. Ashley started to giggle that the senior couple gave them a death stare

"Zachary stop it, they're staring at us!" She whispered almost out of breath. They sat on the bench for a while enjoying the time and scenery together just safely cuddled in each other's arms.

"Can you watch me perform before you return to London?" Ashley softly said glancing at Zac

He heaved a sigh looking at a distance "Ok I will be there!" He drew her closer as they kissed. Suddenly Ashley's phone rang she checked on the caller ID first, it's Vanessa

"Hello Vanessa! We're in Central Park enjoying leisurely walk, yeah it's good to be outside again without paparazzi's hounding us. Oh you know how allergic Zac is to them, remember in LA?" Ashley laughs Zac glares at her

"So when are you going to Vancouver? (Vanessa replied) Whaaat? Tomorrow but I thought it will be two days from now?" Ashley inquired puzzled

"Babe, why don't we invite them to dinner before she flew to Vancouver?" Zac suggested Ashley nods and makes a thumbs up sign

"Vanessa did you hear what Zac had just said, we're inviting you and Lucas to have dinner with us, (covers the receiver) where to babe?" She asked him

"Let's have dinner in our place tonight at 7:30pm with Lucas!" Zac replied smiling

"Ness, dinner at our place at 7:30pm, of course with Lucas! Ok bye!" She smiles at him Zac wrapped his arm on her shoulder

Vanessa and Lucas arrive almost simultaneously at the couple apartment. As Zac opens the door Vanessa gasped at the food preparation and the Japanese inspired setting of the living room that Ashley and Zac created. They enjoyed the food and good company just talking and laughing until the wee hours of the morning.

"Oh my gosh, what time is it? I still need to pack I have a flight to catch!" Ashley blurted jumping off the couch startling Lucas and Zac who were starting to doze off

"Whaaat, what is it babe?" Zac inquired sleepily hugging Ashley

"Oh nothing babe it's Vanessa on a panic attack again. She says she has to go for she still needs to pack for her flight." She replied slowly lifting his arms off her

"Need any help in packing your things, Ness? I'm available." Ashley volunteered

"Are you sure Ash, Zac won't mind?" Vanessa asked smiling looking at Zac and Lucas who are snoring at the couch

"Oh I don't think so. I'll be back before they knew it…….. so, let's go!" Ashley leaned and kissed Zac before she wrote a note and closed the door.

Vanessa left for Vancouver that day to continue with the promotional tour for her album. They made a promise to hang-out when they return to LA and to help Ashley on her wedding plans. Ashley returned to the apartment as she opens the door Lucas was already gone

"Probably he returned to his place without waking Zac." She thought to herself as she slowly lay down beside him on the couch. He stirred when he felt Ashley's body "Ssshhh it's just me!" She said softly Zac embraced and kissed her forehead as they snuggled together

A day before Zac's return to London Ashley reported back to work feeling rejuvenated and inspired. Lucas knocks on the door, as their usual routine they walk together towards the theater but this time Zac's with them

"Babe, you're gonna be setting on the first row which is reserved for our guest!" Ashley uttered while they're walking towards her dressing room to drop some things

"Sure babe!" He said matter of fact Ashley stopped what she's been doing when she heard the tone of his voice. She sat on his lap embracing him

"Hey, what's wrong? I thought we have talked about this already?" She inquired baffled

"I don't know babe, it's kind of hard for me to go without you. I know, you still have to finish what you've started here but it's kind of difficult….. Ohhh I don't know?" Zac uttered anxiously

Ashley leaned and kissed him passionately they embraced tightly remaining in that position for a few minutes drawing strength from each other

"Please don't make it too difficult for me, I'm feeling it too!!" Ashley pleaded heaving a sigh "Mom will be staying with me after you left so there is nothing to worry about." She assured him but Zac responds only with a sigh

Ashley led Zac to where he is suppose to sit then she went back to the dressing room to prepare for the show before the guest started to fill-up the theater. He glanced around then he saw Alberto and a middle aged man with a group of what seems to look like burly looking body guards with ear piece each.

"Hey man, how are you?"...they exchanged a handshake "I'd like you to meet my father, Mr. Giancarlo Giovanni! Papa, this is Zachary Efron, Ashley's boyfriend!" Alberto said motioning Zac to his father

"I'm so glad to meet you sir! You have a wonderful son here!... Actually Ashley and I are engaged!" He uttered excitedly smiling extending his hand to Mr. Giovanni, Alberto was astounded upon hearing what Zac had just said yet he faked a smile

"Like wise Mr. Efron and congratulations on your engagement with Ms. Ashley!" He stated softly shaking Zac's hand as he was led to his seat

"Congratulations man, you secured her this time! Good luck and take care of her. She's one of a kind!" Alberto stated humbly as he walks to his seat

Zac can't believe how well Ashley was applauded after she was presented when the show ended. He can feel his face burning as tears starts to well in his eyes. "So this is how well my girl received her applause after every performance. I'm so proud of you Ashley and I will be so damned selfish to compel you to leave the theater before you're through here." He thought to himself as he realized how happy she was on stage

Ashley and Zac celebrated their last night together in New York with a romantic dinner and a carriage ride around Central Park.

"Babe you really did great back there and I'm sooo proud of you…..I want you to finish your performances before you fly to London coz' I'll be there waiting for you!" He said softly pulling her closer on his chest Ashley look up and kissed his lips.

"Really babe, thank you! I'm really looking forward to being with you again!" They rode the carriage in silence feeling secured and happy being together

Ashley walked Zac up to the front door of the apartment building were a limousine was waiting to take him to the airport. They were both crying as Ashley cupped his face on her hands she kissed him fervently which he returns the fervor. "I love you very much Zachary and I will see you soon!" She pleadingly said hugging each other tightly

"I love you Ashley more than anything in this world and yes I will wait for you in London so please don't take too long. I couldn't bare it any more, take care of your self for me!" He uttered painfully pulling away from her

Ashley was left in New York to finish her remaining two weeks of theater performance. Lisa stayed with her while Mike returned to LA a day after Zac left for London. They call each other twice a day to alleviate their loneliness and yearning for one another. Lucas, Ashley and Lisa were walking towards the theater when her phone rang

"Hello! Yes we're on our way to the theater now!" Ashley stated shrugging her shoulder. Lucas and Lisa looked at her puzzled "Whoooah! Wait, wait, wait can we talk at the theater coz' we're already at the door!" She said hurriedly

"Who's that Ash? He seemed so demanding." Lisa inquired irritated

"It was Alberto, Mom he asked if he could invite us to dinner at their house after the show? Since this is the last performance he wants us to meet his parents." She replied matter of fact. There was a knock on the door and Lisa came to see who it was

"Hi Mrs. Tisdale is Ashley here? Can I see her please?" Alberto begged. Lisa motioned to Ashley that Alberto is at the door.

"Hi Alberto, what can I do for you??" She stopped at the doorway "Oh yeah, about your dinner invitation!... I don't want to be rude but I can't go out with you anymore. Zac and I……." Ashley wasn't able to finish when Alberto interrupted

"I know you two are engaged!... He told me and I cheered him for that but……. you are not yet married so I still stand the chance!" Alberto bluntly stated that made Ashley fidget and Lisa's jaw drop from what she had heard

"Alberto, I thought we've agreed to be friends… Nothing more. There are a lot of beautiful women around who'll die for your love and affection. I'm already committed to Zac as a matter of fact I will be flying to London tomorrow to stay with him!" Ashley boldly stated

"Ok Ashley, I accept your regrets for this dinner as a gentle man……. Please, accept this gift from me." He handed her a velvet box that contain a beautiful and elegant diamond studded bracelet that he put on her wrist "Don't forget I will always be here for you……. nothing will ever change. Good luck on the show!" Alberto was about to leave when Ashley called him back

"Alberto, I cannot accept this gift!" Her voice trailed at the hallway but Alberto continued walking towards the main hall.

The theater was usually filled but on the last night of performance almost all of the benefactors came to watch. After the show the cast was introduced one by one Ashley received a thunderous applause for her great performance as Elle she bowed to acknowledge the audience her eyes focused on Alberto who was seated directly in front of her. She saw something in his eyes that made her shiver

After the farewell party for the cast and benefactors Ashley and Lisa straight away rushed home leaving Lucas who was stuck with an avid fan and daughter of one of the benefactors. Lucas who had no choice but to entertain her

Ashley's phone rang when they are in the middle of packing their things. She checked on the caller ID and gasped when she saw Alberto's number but she left it ringing until it stopped. "Who is that Ash? Why didn't you answer it?" Lisa inquired

"It's Alberto mom! I wonder what he wanted now? Maybe he needed me to return this bracelet which I gladly will!" Ashley said admiring the bracelet on her wrist

Her phone rang again as they were about to put the last pair of shoes in the box, it was already in the wee hours of the morning. She checked on the caller ID but this time she smiled. She was about to answer the call when Zac spoke

"Babe, how are you? Finally you're done there! I'll be waiting at the airport, please…….don't be late!" Zac excitedly uttered but his voice betrayed him as he started to cough

"I'm good a little tired but so excited to see you. Actually, mom and I were securing these boxes with packing tapes to be shipped back to LA!" She informed him happily "So how are you? You don't sound so good are you ok, babe?" She asked upset as he continues to cough

"Well yeah! I just got thrown over board and the waters so cold and choppy the rescuers took a while to pick me from the water!" He tried to sound funny so as not to alarmed her

"Babe, are you sure, you're ok?? Don't worry I'll be there soon, I will nurse you back to health! I love you!" She sounded concerned


	7. Happiness and Pain

Chapter 7

_**(AN: I STAYED UP ALL NIGHT TO WRITE CHAPTER 6 AND CHAPTER 7 HOPE YOU LIKE THEM!! :) REVIEW PLZ!! )**_

**Chapter 7**

**Happiness and Pains**

Later that day Lisa was on the phone ordering food when the buzzer sounded. She went to check on the peep hole expecting to see Lucas but it was one of Alberto's body guards bearing flowers and some boxes. The buzzer sounded again Lisa opened it to a tall and bulky emotionless man.

"Good morning Ms. Tisdale , Mr. Alberto Giovanni sends these gifts to Ms. Ashley Tisdale!" He stated straightforward

"Good morning!... I'm sorry but we cannot accept that!" Lisa tried unsuccessfully when Ashley came into view with a puzzled look

"What is it mom?" She inquired walking towards her mother side

"Good morning Ms. Tisdale, Mr. Alberto Giovanni sends these flowers and gifts for you. He specifically stated that I must never leave the place unless I handed these to you personally." He stated seriously

"Oh my gosh... I'm sorry but I cannot accept these, he's given me enough already. Please tell him I'm really, really sorry!" Ashley pleaded to the man but he still wouldn't budge until she received them

"He's got a lot more to give Ms. Tisdale. He's a nice guy if only you'll give him the chance!" He smiled and left

Out of curiosity Ashley opened one of the boxes. She gasped upon seeing a beautiful and elegant jewelry box. She brought it out and opened the lock where she saw a note.

"Ashley,

The first time I saw you, you blew me away!

But when I came to know you, you took my heart away!

I don't know who you are and what you have, but you are one of a kind!

The kind of woman that a man will be proud of to show to the world as a wife!

I will be the happiest person if you can accept my love and be at my side!

As long as you're not married, I believe I still stand the chance!

Alberto

She shivered after reading the last part of the note. The two boxes contained expensive bags and purses Ashley realized that only the rich and famous could afford to spend on these kinds of accessories

Ashley and Lisa were at the front door of the apartment with their luggage being loaded to the waiting limousine who will take them to the airport when a black Jaguar stopped in front of the limousine. Alberto got out of the car with a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed teddy bear.

"I came to bid you farewell, Ashley!" He handed the flowers and stuff toy to her "Hope to see you soon……. I won't be far behind!" Ashley gasped from what she just heard and even more shocked when Alberto embraced and kissed her on the lips. He then left and returned to his car leaving a stunned Ashley and a bewildered Lisa

Mother and daughter boarded their separate flights after saying their goodbyes. She only relaxed when the plane took off as she listened to the music on the earphone till she dozed off.

She pulled up the shade and looked out on the porthole, she smiled when the familiar sights of good old London started to appear on the view "So good to be back this time not to promote but just being Ashley and fiancée to Zac Efron" she smiled to her self as the beautiful memories of their time during the HSM tour flooded back to her "No wonder Zac really loves this place!"

She was interrupted from her reverie when the flight stewardess announced that they are about to land. The plane touched down at exactly 10 a.m. London time. Zac was already waiting at the arrival area when Ashley appeared at the exit. They immediately ran to each other not minding people staring and gawking at them. Some even took pictures of them cuddling and kissing but still they did not gave a damn

"Thank God, you're here I missed you so much!" Zac whispered miserably as they pulled apart

"I missed you too, babe! I'm here now because I --…… you looked horrible!" She said feeling his forehead with the back of her hand "You're burning up… that's why you looked so red." he led her to a waiting car.

Before he switched on the ignition he held her head and they kissed passionately that led to their making out in the car. They both stopped when a security guard knocked on the window "Babe, babe later! We must go now!" Ashley urged him

As they cruised through the city, Zac pointed out to her the sights they visited during their HSM days. They both laughed when they remembered their secret dates at her suite every night "Remember that time when Vanessa and Monique nearly caught us doing it?" He grinned at her mischievously

"Yeah, you were sooo unforgiving that night ignoring the pleas of Corbin and Lucas to hang-out with them because you said you were dead beat! It was then that Vanessa and Monique came into my suite to watch a movie! They both were shocked when they saw us in bed together playing cards!" They chuckled at their mischievousness

Zac drove till they reached a medium rise building that houses the cast and crew of the film. He parked the car in front of the building near the entrance. Ashley's jaw dropped upon seeing the apartment complex where Zac lives and where they were going to stay while in London. It has a rustic and elegant façade situated in an exclusive district.

"Whoooah, so this is where you live, hmmm not bad, not bad at all!" She said grinning

"And this is where we're gonna stay. It's just a few blocks away from theaters and malls plus there is this park we can go for a walk or even jog!" He informed her eagerly

They unloaded the luggage and took the elevator up to the third floor where the studio type apartments are located. Even at the elevator Zac couldn't keep his hands off her, Ashley protested when the door opened

"Babe, Babe I think we've reached the third floor!" She tried to pull herself away from his tight hold. Zac half dragged her out of the elevator door towards his place. Even before the door totally closed he pinned Ashley on a wall and began to kiss her feverishly, she returned with the same intensity.

"Babe, I missed you so much! I was miserable every night!" He said almost out of breath lifting her towards the bedroom bridal style

"Yeah, I dreaded those long hours were apart. I was sooo miserable too! And I'm sooo glad we're finally together!" She softly said while gazing in his blue eyes "I love you, Zachary David Alexander Efron!"

"I love you very much, Ashley Michelle Tisdale! I could never get enough of you!" He gently laid her on the bed without breaking eye contact. Together they let loose all the fiery passion that's been consuming them inside fueled by intense loneliness and lust for each other. As their bodies gyrated to the rhythm till they reached sexual satisfaction, both breathe a sigh. They smiled on each other contentedly as their bodies surrendered to exhaustion both drifted off to a deep sleep.

Zac brought Ashley with him to the set when he returned to shoot that night. He introduced her to the cast and crew including their director except for Claudia who wasn't scheduled to film that time

"So our guy here is already engaged?? We really had no idea…… well anyways, congratulations, Ashley and nice to meet you!" JJ the director/co-producer shook her hand smiling at Zac

The following day Ashley was preparing Zac's things for the shoot when her phone rang "Hello!" she answered without bothering to check on the caller ID "Alberto?" she said surprised "I'm good!... As much as I wanted to talk to you, I'm really sorry but I have to go Zac is waiting for me. Thanks for calling, bye!" She closed the phone and shivered

"Are you ok babe? You looked pale it seems like you just saw a ghost?" Zac embraced her

""Yeah, I'm ok!... Zaaac!" She uttered softly

"Yeah, babe what is it? Is there something bothering you? Come on, you can talk to me about anything, no secrets remember!" He said grinning

"Nothing, I love you!" She painfully replied. She's having second thought about telling him what transpired in New York before she left the kiss, the gifts and the words that Alberto uttered that made her shivered.

"Is Alberto obsessed with me? Why can't he accept the truth about my engagement to Zac, what am I supposed to do?" She thought to herself glancing at Zac who's watching TV contentedly

Claudia was talking to an A.D when Zac and Ashely arrived on the set. Instinctively Zac placed his arm on Ashley's shoulder as they were walking towards his trailer

"Hi Zac! I was waiting for you since this morning…… we need to rehearse our love scene before the take!" Claudia smiled naughtily.

"Oh yeah, Claudia…… I want you to meet my fiancée!...Ashley Michelle Tisdale!...Babe meet Claudia my leading lady in this movie." Zac proudly said drawing Ashley closer that made Claudia blushed with jealousy

"Whaaat you're engaged?? I have no idea!... Ohhh I'm sorry, hello Ashley so glad to meet the luckiest girl that tamed this man here!" She said faking a smile "Well I guess I'll have to see you on the set then." Claudia changed her tone to sarcasm then left

The filming progressed without any hitches as Claudia distanced herself to Zac and found another guy to flirt with to Zac's relief. Ashley prefers to hang-out in Zac's trailer working on her lap top rather than go to a nearby mall while he's working. She became weary of strangers, what's even more confusing was every time her phone rings Ashley got startled that baffled Zac.

"Aren't you going to get that call babe? It's been ringing like for hours…… you want me to answer that?" He inquired puzzled

"Just let it ring…….I don't want to talk to him anymore! Why can't he accept the truth about us?!" Ashley whispered inaudibly covering her ear with a pillow sobbing

"Whaaat, what do you mean? Who??" Zac asked confused hugging her "Is someone threatening you?? That's why you seemed sooo agitated ever since you got here!" He uttered angrily "Babe, please tell me who is this person, I need to know!!" he softly spoke removing the pillow that covered her face. Ashley winced and instinctively curled her self into a fetal position that made Zac gasped from her expression

"Hey, hey come on babe! You have to tell me if you're in danger……… I need to know so that I can protect you or we can do something about it……….. Please, Ashley I love you so much that I don't want anything to happen to you!" He pleaded to her

"It was Alberto, Zac!... He's the one who keeps calling me on the phone …I even recognize his people almost everyday following us and what's worse…I saw him yesterday talking to one of them!" She informed him terrified burying her face on his chest

"What? He's here in London? How did he know where to find us?" Zac said alarmed

"He's got money and people, he can have us followed anywhere we go!" Ashley said miserably, she got up and went to retrieve the letter on her notebook and handed it to Zac

Ashley,

The first time I saw you, you blew me away

But when I came to know you, you took my heart away

I don't know who you are and what you have, but you are one of a kind

The kind of woman that a man will be proud of to show to the world as a wife

I will be the happiest person if you can accept my love and be at my side

As long as you're not married, I believe I still stand the chance

Alberto

Zac angrily crumpled the paper he stood up and punched the wall blushing with anger and pain not from his bleeding knuckles but from Ashley's ordeal. Ashley ran to his side and embraced him. Zac protectively placed his arm on her shoulder as tears started to stream in his eyes

"Babe, I'm sorry I really have no idea what you've been undergoing! I thought we're happy, now that were together, everything will be just right!" He whispered miserably as Ashley looked down and saw his hand bleeding

"My God, babe you're bleeding!" She ran to the bathroom and brought back the first aid kit "I'm sorry too babe, I kept you in the dark for so long because I don't want you to worry about me and be distracted from your work!" she said despondently tears welled from her eyes

"I know babe, I know!" Zac paused for a long time Ashley was already putting on the band aid when he spoke "We have to think of something that will put an end to this madness. I just can't let him get away with this!" he said in frustration "I'm going to talk to him man to man!"

"Zaac, no please babe…… He might do something dangerous, just let it go!" She pleaded tearfully


	8. Last Recourse

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM (I forgot to put this on chapters 1-7 sry)

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM (I forgot to put this on chapters 1-7 sry)**

**Chapter 8**

**Last Recourse**

Zac closely watched Ashley even on the set not letting her stay on the trailer or wander off alone. The calls still kept on coming almost twice a day but Ashley wouldn't allow Zac to speak to Alberto for fear that he might do something drastic.

Alberto on the other hand was also frustrated because Ashley would not answer his calls or accept the flowers he sent to her. This fueled the obsession and anger he felt until he thought of a plan that will force her to see him. He ordered his people to put her under surveillance.

Three days later Ashley breathed a sigh as her phone had stopped receiving calls from Alberto "Babe, I think he's got enough. I haven't received a call from him these past three days!" She informed Zac relieved

"Well that's good news! We can now live happily and peacefully except for the paparazzi!" Zac replied in good mood "But we still have to be cautious, babe this is their turf and we don't know his people!"

The next day Ashley was walking towards the trailer when two burly men suddenly sandwiched her in the middle just then a limousine stopped with an open door. She was struggling from their grip but to no avail till she was gently guided inside the car. She gasped when she saw Alberto reaching for her hand

"My God what are you doing??" she asked confused "Whatever your plan is please don't hurt Zac!" she pleaded as tears started to stream down her face

"Don't worry Ashley I will never, ever hurt you. We are here to talk……… since you won't give me a chance to do it on the phone……… you forced me to do this!"

"Where are you taking me?? Please Alberto stop the car I wanna get off!" She implored but Alberto remained steadfast. Ashley looked out the window and saw that they where now cruising in a country side

Meanwhile at the set Zac just finished filming his part. He glanced around confused when he did not see Ashley under the tent where she usually stays. He began to search for her till he reached his trailer thinking that she might be tired and decided to chill for a bit.

"Babe are you in here? I'm finished for the day we can hang-out at the mall!" He said excitedly expecting to see her inside. "Ashley, Ash come on baby don't do this to me!" He called worriedly. He started to question the crew who were at the vicinity of her whereabouts

"I'm not sure about what I saw but she was walking towards you're trailer when suddenly two tall and muscular guys shoved her on a limo!" The guy informed Zac shaking his head

"Whaaat? She might be abducted and in danger!" Zac blurted that the crew around him gasped

"Should we call the police?; she might still be around here!" A guy suggested

"Do you have any idea who took her if indeed she was kidnapped?" the AD inquired. The news of Ashley's abduction traveled fast inside the set. Each made speculations and suggestions on what Zac's supposed to do which made him more confused

Ashley was still in the limousine with Alberto driving farther away from the city. Each time she glanced at the window she can see farm houses and animals.

"Why can't you give me the chance to prove my love to you? You're not yet married, why did you shut me out??... I don't know what you have that draws me into you... I'm also confused but I cannot deny this feeling anymore, I'm in love with you Ashley!! " Alberto uttered frustratingly

Ashley was so dumbfounded with Alberto's obsession towards her. She didn't know what to do and how to react to this kind of situation she feared she might antagonize him more.

"Please give me the chance, that's all I wanted from you!! Don't shut me out. I feel like I'm going crazy thinking about you, even my parents kept on asking me when I am supposed to bring you home to meet them!" Alberto buried his head in his hands

"Alberto, I don't know what to say!" she sighed "I like you as a friend, you are such a nice guy and a gentleman but I cannot say I love you too because that's the truth." she said sincerely

"Can you leave your door open? I don't wanna give-up on you so easily because I believe that you got something for me too when we were still dating in New York! And I'm counting on that. I know you made a commitment but you're not yet legally compelled!" he said softly reaching for her hand and kissed it

"If I leave my options open will you take me back to the city? Please!" she begged hoping to convince him to drive back to the city. Alberto pushed a button and instructed the driver to head back

"What's Zac gonna say about this? I just disappeared without his knowledge." She thought to herself worriedly. Alberto reached for her hand and gently gave it a squeeze without letting go

"This feels sooo right just being with you!" He smiled at her. Ashley did not struggle anymore as they rode in silence all the way back to the city. The car was two blocks away from the set when she saw a patrol car headed in that direction

"Alberto…… please, let me off here! I'll just walk towards the set as if nothing happened." she pleaded. The car glided to a stop and the muscled guy opened the door for Ashley

"I'll call you Ashley. Take care!" Alberto uttered kissing her hand. Ashley hurriedly walked towards Zac's trailer ignoring the stares and murmurs of people around her. She was rounding the corner when Zac saw her

"Ashley, babe! Where have you been, we've been looking for you since this morning? Are you ok?" he inquired anxiously securing her in his arms teary eyed. Zac felt the tears as she trembled in his chest. He immediately whisked her inside the trailer while an investigator waited outside

Ashley felt relieved once she was on the couch with Zac's arm protectively draped on her shoulder as he wiped away the tears with his thumb. He longingly gazed in her eyes drawing her closer kissing her on the lips

"Babe, are you ready to give your statement to the investigator?" He asked after they pulled apart. Ashley nodded "Zac promise me that we are never gonna talk to them about what happened to me anymore!" She uttered fearfully

Zac led the investigator inside the trailer. Ashley gave her statement but she won't elaborate on some details that the investigator was trying to squeeze on her. She was asked if she will file a case against Alberto for abduction "No sir, I will not file any case against him!" She replied seriously

After the investigator left the director together with some cast and crew including Claudia visited Ashley on the trailer. "She's ok a little shaken but ok!" Zac replied from their questions drawing Ashley closer

"Thank you guys for your concern I'll survive don't worry. It was a personal matter that I cannot talk about." she softly said

Ashley shut her eyes as they were driving home in silence. Zac gently touched her cheek and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She opened her eyes and smiled at him

"Babe, do you wanna talk about what really happened today?" He softly inquired while they are preparing for sleep. Zac gently placed his arm under her shoulder drawing her closer to him

"He said, as long as were not legally married he still stand a chance………… I was scared for you, he might do something to hurt you……….. He was obsessed with me, Zac and he's gonna do anything to make me love him!" she whispered miserably burying her face in his side


	9. Becoming One

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own HSM**

**(AN: LAST CHAPTER :()**

**Chapter 9**

**Becoming One**

"Ashley, I'm gonna ask you something that you need to answer truthfully!" He slowly sat up on the bed without letting her go

"What is it Zac?" She inquired puzzled looking up in his eyes

It seemed like eternity before he began to speak "Ashley, do you really love me that you are willing to do anything to put an end to this madness?" He asked with all seriousness

The tone of his voice warned her but when she thought about what happened today she shivered "Yes Zac, anything, anywhere!! Please, if we can go someplace safe!" She uttered in desperation clinging to him

"Ashley, I know that we've agreed to prepare for the wedding a few months after the movie promotions been through. But what happened to you today is not worth the wait anymore!" Zac stated gravely

"Zac, I'm confused……….. what do you mean?" She looked at him baffled

"I love you Ashley Michelle Tisdale, I've lost you once, I don't wanna lose again!" he declared miserably "My search is over when I hold you back. So if you ever loved me, show me that you give a damn!" Zac said furiously

"Yes Zac, I love you so much and I give a damn about our lives together so whatever you're planning to do I'm with you! Just please get me out of this situation." She implored him

"Babe will you marry me even without the grand celebration that I promised you?" He begged her

"Yes, I will marry you even if it's just the two of us! I don't give a damn about any grand celebration I wanna become Mrs. Ashley Michelle Efron as soon as possible!" she yelled ecstatically pulling him closer kissing him on the lips Zac hungrily responded

The following days were tormenting for both of them as they wait for their marriage application to be approved. Ashley patiently entertained Alberto's calls and smiled gratefully at the man who delivered either flowers, basket of fruits and cake at her door step so as not to give him any idea about their plans.

Zac had come to term about Alberto's pursuit over Ashley even though he felt jealous at times over their phone conversations especially when she gets comfortable with him. She assured him that nothing changed no matter what happened He's grateful at least she's safe and protected with their charade until their wedding.

Finally after a week of agonizing wait they received a notice that they can get a schedule to contract marriage at any magistrate office in London. "Babe, babe my God, its here the notice of approval is finally here! We can do it!" Zac ran to Ashley in the kitchen and ecstatically lifted and twirl her around.

"Yeeesss babe finally our wait is over! I will become Mrs. Ashley Michelle Efron!" she yelled excitedly kissing him on the lips Zac slowly placed her down and deepened the kiss

"I like the sound of that!" he grinned after they pulled apart

Early the following day they went to the nearest magistrate office listed at the area for the schedule before reporting on the set. Both were beaming when they got out of the car. But their smiles faded when Zac recognized Alberto among the bystanders

"Babe what is he doing here?" Zac uttered between clinched teeth as he felt the rush of blood on his face "Did you mention to him about our wedding?"

"Never!! I really have no idea what's he up to!" Ashley whispered, panic in her voice as she saw Alberto walking towards them. She tightened her grip on Zac's hand

"Babe relax, ok? We're getting married tomorrow; I won't allow anything to come between us now!" He softly but firmly stated

"Hello Ashley!" he leaned and kissed her on the cheek "Hi Zac!" he extended his hand for a handshake

'Hello Alberto!" he replied matter of fact

"What are you doing here?" Ashley inquired irritated

"Ohh, so sorry about the intrusion! Well since I'm in the area for some business matters I thought if I could see Ashley for a few minutes." Alberto apologetically stated

'But we just talked on the phone!" her voice rising. Zac gently gave her hand a squeeze to warn her not to challenge him

"Yeah I know! I just dropped by to give you the flowers and present!" he motioned one of his men to bring the flowers and a small delicately wrapped box to him. He handed them to Ashley but she hesitated

"Come on, Ashley please accept my small gift to you!" he handed it to her again this time she accepted

"Thank you Alberto for everything but I will gladly appreciate it if you stop sending me flowers and gifts!" she stated seriously

"Fine Ashley if that's what you like I will respect that!" he uttered and left

Zac made sure that Ashley was safe on the set while he was doing a stunt that required his full concentration and everybody's cooperation. The day's passed without any hitches the director then announced on the mega phone that they will resume filming on Monday.

As the cast and crew began to leave the set Zac and Ashley approached the director and producer if they can talk in private. They then proceeded to Zac's trailer, once inside they inquired if they can be the witness to their wedding tomorrow

"Whaaat? Did I hear it right? That you're getting married tomorrow?" JJ the director uttered in surprise "Are you certain about this? Marriage is a lifelong commitment not just good for today or the next day?" the producer inquired seriously looking at the couple

"Yeah….we knew what we are getting into! Ashley and I have been together for close to five years now. We wanna make it official and I think London is the best place to get married!" Zac said proudly pulling Ashley closer

"Ok! Zac, Ashley, if you both are totally decided about contracting this marriage tomorrow, I congratulate you!" the producer shook Zac's hand and gave Ashley a hug

"Congratulations! I salute you both for being brave, marriage is like stepping into the unknown that people are afraid to tread. Good luck!" JJ stated

Zac and Ashley requested that their wedding must be kept a secret until they've decided to make it known. They then proceeded to a jewelry store to pick up the rings. Both cannot contain their happiness as they gazed at the simple gold bands with their names engraved opposite each other's

They all met at the office of the magistrate. After a little confirmation and clarification the wedding vows was then read by the couple. Zac and Ashley wrote their own

"I, Zachary David Alexander Efron take you Ashley Michelle Tisdale to be my partner in life. I will cherish our friendship and love you today till forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, what may come I will always be with you. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life!" he tearfully slipped the wedding ring on her right index finger

Ashley's tears streamed down her face as she said the same vow she then slipped the wedding ring on his right index finger. Even before the magistrate could proclaimed them husband and wife Zac and Ashley could not contain their emotions anymore hugged and shared the most shattering kiss.

"Uuhhrrmm, ahhh….. Zac, Ashley ………… you haven't been announced as husband and wife yet!" JJ whispered. Zac and Ashley then pulled apart

"Sorry, we got carried away!" He said grinning red as a tomato while Ashley shyly smiled

"Very good then, let us proceed. By the authority vested in me by the Superior Court of England… I now pronounced you husband and wife!! Now you may kiss the bride again." The magistrate announced eagerly

Zac then cupped Ashley's face leaned over gazed in her eyes and slowly their lips connected into another soul shattering kiss. They pulled apart blushing. The magistrate then congratulated the newly married couple followed by JJ and the producer. The secretary then let the couple signed their marriage certificate. After the wedding they enjoyed lunch in a nearby expensive restaurant. JJ and the producer then bid the couple goodbye as they parted ways.

Zac and Ashley drove back to their apartment. Ashley was about to open the door when Zac grabbed her hand

"Wait Mrs. Efron!" he pronounced excitedly "I like the sound of that Mr. Efron" she uttered cheerfully he then lifted and carried her towards the door bridal style Ashley instinctively placed her arms around his neck and they kissed. Zac brought her to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed without breaking contact they were both gasping for air when they pulled apart

"Babe we did it! Now I am your heart and soul and you are mine nothing can break us apart!" he said beaming

"Yes, I'm so proud to finally be called Mrs. Ashley Michelle Tisdale!" she softly said drawing him close and they kissed. Zac slowly pulled up her blouse and gently removed her jeans and panty, Ashley then unbuttoned his shirt and Zac removed the rest. He started to kiss her from the forehead down to her belly when Zac stopped and smiled at Ashley

"Someday little Efron's will be growing here!" he whispered softly as he kissed it gently

"Yeah, two little Efron's will do!" messing up his hair grinning

"But babe, I wanted a basketball team and a princess!!" he protested teasingly

"Zachary David Alexander Efron, I am the one who's gonna get pregnant and have babies not you! So two will be enough or else I won't give you what you want….. ever!" she said annoyed

The following day while they were having late breakfast the buzzer sounded.

"Are you expecting visitor's babe?" Ashley inquired Zac shook his head puzzled

"Who might that be?? It's Sunday today everybody's still asleep or already somewhere else but definitely not on our door?" Ashley blurted

Zac went to the door. He looked in the peep hole and looked at Ashley questioningly mouthing the word "It's Alberto!" just then the buzzer sounded again. He slowly unlock the door faking a smile to the visitor

"I don't wanna be rude but I just heard from a family friend that you got married yesterday morning? Alberto bluntly asked frustration etched in his voice

"Come in Alberto, let's talk inside!" Zac ushered him in Ashley then appeared from the kitchen

"Ashley, I can't believe that you can do this to me? You know how much I love you I even agreed to play second best to Zac!" he looked at her accusingly and buried his head on his hands

"I'm sorry Alberto but Zac and I had already planned to get married when I was still in New York. I don't wanna hurt your feelings or make you expect that I will love you someday." she said sincerely sitting opposite Alberto on the couch

"Yes…… I was a fool for loving you! I admitted my mistakes for forcing myself on you, but I cannot deny what my heart says! Now that you have been secured I don't have any choice but to pick up the shattered pieces of my life!" he miserably stated

"Ashley, thank you for all those wonderful moments we shared together. I expected a lot from you even though I knew in my heart that you loved your husband more than anything else in this world!" Alberto stood up and embraced Ashley tightly

"Zac, you are one lucky guy. I don't know what you have that I cannot give her but still she chose you……..Please take good care of her, she's one of a kind love her and make her happy!" Alberto then congratulated Zac.

"Don't worry Alberto I will take good care of my wife, I loved her before and I will love her more. She's my life and my happiness!! Good luck!" Zac replied sincerely

"We hope that you will find the right one for you! Good luck and thank you for everything!" Ashley softly said

Alberto walked towards the door but before exiting he turned around and nodded at the couple.

Zac hugged Ashley "Babe, it's over, we can now live our lives in peace and start to make plans for our future family!" he excitedly uttered

"Thank you God! I thought I was gonna faint seeing him again with resentment on his face. But we still have a big problem?" she said grinning

"Whaaat? Not again, I thought we can now enjoy our temporary honeymoon?" he inquired annoyed

"Temporary honeymoon?? Babe, are you still planning to go on a honeymoon? But we are in London what more can I asked for!" Ashley stated confused

"Well…. yeah but this is work!... After we wrap up maybe we can go to Australia!" he announced grinning at her "Wait, what is that problem you're talking about?" he asked confused

"Our problem now is how to tell our parents and Vanessa that we got married without them?... I promised Vanessa that she will help with the wedding plans! Ohhh she will literally freak out! " Ashley said looking at Zac miserably

"Hey, we can get married again in LA if you want to? Whenever and wherever you want, you're wished is my command Mrs. Efron!" Zac happily said pulling Ashley to sit on his lap

Three weeks after their wedding the movie wrapped up. Zac and Ashley decided to return and settle in LA. Their family and friends were initially shocked when the couple announced that they got married in London. But when Zac explained to them about Ashley's abduction they commended their decision to marry the soonest.

**THE END**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
